thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazis Fall on Yancy Street
Nazis Fall on Yancy Street is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *Robert Benchley - Mark Gagliardi *Harry Houdini - Joshua Malina *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Woodrow Wilson - Mark McConville *The Ubermensch - Travis Schuldt *The Red Baroness - Natalie Zea Plot Abby Adams calls Amelia in her Lockheed Electra. The Chronological Intelligence Bureau is sending Amelia to New York City in 1932. Meanwhile, in 1932, a panic is ensuing. Amelia arrives and finds a monster wreaking havoc in the streets. When she gets closer, she sees the monster is just an angry Dorothy Parker. Dorothy is upset because Robert Benchley played a prank on her, and is threatening to quit the Algonquin Four. She wants to scrap with someone, but everyone is afraid of her now that she's 7' tall, and orange, and rocks. Amelia explains to Dorothy how she's able to both be there and over the Atlantic at the same time. Amelia tries to get Dorothy to stop moping and instead help her fight Nazis, but Dorothy continues to sulk. Amelia hears a time breach, and then sees the plane of the Red Baroness fly overhead. The Red Baroness is the granddaughter of the Red Baron, and Amelia's greatest foe. The Red Baroness arrives and shoots Amelia's guns, just as Amelia shoots hers, so they have to scrap with fists. They're evenly matched. The Baroness calls her Ubermensch, who is big and tall, and sounds extremely American. The Ubermensch is aiming to get into the American Victory Commission and take down their entire spy network. Amelia attempts to punch the Ubermensch, but is outmatched. She encourages Dorothy to fight him, but Dorothy doesn't have the heart. Robert Benchley arrives and throws fire at the Ubermensch. He apologizes to Dorothy for over-crisping her Monte Cristo and laughing at her, saying it was all just a prank. He says Dorothy is his best friend, but then is being caught in the Ubermensch's grip. Dorothy Parker smashes the Ubermensch, and rescues Robert Benchley. The Baroness then hops back in her plane and leaves. Amelia says goodbye to Dorothy and explains that she's about to go find Robert Benchley at the Algonquin a few minutes in the past to tell him to go apologize to Dorothy and not to play pranks on people to tell them he loves them. Dorothy gives Robert a hug, and Amelia leaves to go talk to Benchley in the past. Continuity This is the 138th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Fan Questions Answered! #1 and the next episode is Thrilling Adventure Hour panel from New York Comic-Con 2013. The previous Amelia Earhart episode is #126 Forward to the Past and the next episode is #182 Democratic Unconventions. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on September 10, 2013 and released on October 14, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:September 2013 segments Category:Largo episodes